RWBY Relationship Week
by KrisWitherKay
Summary: A seven chapter work about seven randomly generated pairs from the world of RWBY. Rated T for rare instances of swearing. I'll change the character in the summary depending on what the pair of the day is. Day 7: Nora and Ren.
1. Roman Torchwick and Ozpin

Chapter 1

Roman Torchwick and Ozpin

The two stood face to face while the bloodshed happened around them. Weapons clashed with an unparalleled hatred against one another, the Hunters and Huntresses that owned them being far too young to understand what the word even meant. But on this grey and rainy day, they were being forced to fight for their lives inside their sanctuary that was no longer a haven.

Whether Roman knew what he was doing or not, Ozpin didn't know. He didn't _care_. Even back in their own school days, Roman was one to charge right in without a plan, believing his fists could get all the answers he needed. Admittedly, Roman had done some preparation before invading his school. He had been busy recruiting quite the army. Tame Beowolves and Ursi stood alongside members of the White Fang and even some ex-pupils of Ozpin's own academy.

How Roman could make contact with his students and even persuade them to join his cause, he didn't know. There was no way he could've used his own wiles, which suggested that the dark haired woman that stood in the entrance of the cargo bay of the hovering airship had something to do with Roman's sudden competence. Yet, here he was spouting the same kind of weak slander as in his school days.

"You never were one to take action, Ozpin!" Roman jeered. "Sitting behind your desk all day, keeping yourself to yourself. How were you expecting to make the world a better place?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ozpin asked and he happily watched Roman's face flush and stammer his reply.

"L-look around you, Ozpin." He gestured widely as a grin stretched across his face. "Your little students are overwhelmingly outmatched against my forces. They'll drop like flies soon enough and then we'll take your academy by force and the last beacon of hope will fall by _my_ hands!"

"_Your_ hands?" Ozpin chuckled. "Please, Roman, I think it's clear to everyone here that Cinder up there in the airship is the one calling the shots. You're down here like the rest of us common rabble. You're nothing but a pawn to her."

"A pawn?!" Roman cried. "Open your eyes, squinty. I'm down here because she knows that I'm stronger than any one of these half-baked fighters."

"Is that why as you walked over here, you gave every single person an incredibly wide berth?" Ozpin pushed his glasses up. "That's not the kind of thing I'd expect from someone that's... how did you put it? 'Stronger than any one of these half-baked fighters', was it?"

Roman's face burned a little brighter as he picked up his cane and levelled it at Ozpin.

"Enough talk."

"I was trying my best to get you to shut up for the last five minutes." Ozpin told him as Ozpin readied his own cane. "But it didn't look like you were getting the message."

With a cry Roman pulled the trigger and a bright, red projectile raced towards Ozpin. But the headmaster moved even faster. Pointing his cane upwards ever so slightly allowed the subtle impact of the tip of his cane with the bottom of the missile. The volatile object bounced upwards again with just the right trajectory to nudge it over Ozpin's shoulder without as much as a scratch.

The next move Roman made in the cover of the projectiles smoke trail was entirely predictable. Ozpin watched Roman bring the cane down through the thick smog in an attempt to strike Ozpin and it would have if he had not stepped out of range long before Roman was even within striking distance. Roman's eyebrows raised as he recognised the incredible opening he'd just given Ozpin as his cane struck the floor and Ozpin's foot came through the subsequent sparks to step on Roman's cane.

Ozpin almost felt like giving Roman a speech while he was down on his knees, but he decided to heed Roman's own advice. Maybe it was time he "took action" to make the world a better place and as Ozpin spun his cane around so the sturdy handle was facing downwards, he felt that he'd done a wonderful job of it.

Ozpin's casual golfing hobby came in useful in that moment as his flawless driving swing came in to contact with Roman's chin, the Aura driven action knocking the fiery haired man back several feet, losing his ridiculous bowler hat in the process. Roman shot another projectile at Ozpin and this time he let it slide down the length of his cane before flicking it back even faster straight in to Roman's chest.

The man with the scorched, white coat flew backwards and skidded across the floor until he landed in a heap by the side of a crater made by a completely different battle. Roman had dropped his cane upon impact and it had been blown off behind Ozpin so he felt comfortable approaching the fallen man with a little less caution.

"Come on then, you evergreen piece of shit." Roman cursed as he flipped over on to his back to reveal his tattered clothes and burnt chest. "End it."

"That's not how this works, Roman." Ozpin said. "You can't repent on your ways when you're dead."

Roman sighed.

"Are you gonna lecture me?" He asked. All the malice in his voice had suddenly drained away.

"Maybe."

"Oh god, that might be a fate worse than death."

Despite their situation, the two laughed together like all those times they had in their own Beacon days. There was silence for a few seconds after before Ozpin gathered himself again.

"I'll come by later to sweep you up."

Roman grinned.

"I'll be counting on you."


	2. Glynda Goodwitch and Velvet Scarlatina

Chapter 2

Glynda Goodwitch and Velvet Scarlatina

"Alright, Miss Scarlatina." Glynda said with a sigh as she noted something down on her clipboard. "That's enough I think we're done fo-"

"_No!"_ Velvet cried from the stage, her shaky legs barely keeping herself standing. "Please, Professor, I know I can do this."

"If you would refer to your Scroll, Miss Scarlatina, you would see that your Aura levels are currently in the red." Glynda pushed her glasses up. "You aren't the only one with tasks to complete."

Glynda almost instantly regretted her words as Velvet flinched and looked so incredibly downtrodden so quickly. Her ears sagged down even further as the girl let her legs fall out from underneath her and she bumped her bum on the stage.

"S-sorry." The rabbit Faunus whimpered as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't m-mean to keep you. After all, I-I'm _clearly_ not worth your time."

But Velvet was too busy wiping the tears from her eyes to see Glynda cast a simple Glyph on the floor and bounce herself up on to the stage to wrap the girl up in a tight embrace.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Glynda said as she smoothed her hand over the girl's soft hair. "Every student is worth my time."

Velvet didn't reply but she allowed the teacher to gently push her head down on to her chest where she tried to calm down.

"There aren't many battle mage's around." Glynda continued. "So I like to think that if any do crop up, I could teach them effectively. Maybe I'm not the best teacher for you."

"Professor." Velvet mumbled in to Glynda's warm shoulder. "I don't want to be taught by anyone else. _You're_ the person that inspired me to push myself this far down the battle mage route. You're the one I want to go further with."

Velvet pushed herself away from Glynda to look her in the eye.

"I want to go all the way!"

_Oh good god._ The innuendo wasn't lost on Glynda as her face quickly turned beet red. Velvet caught the reaction but her innocent mind couldn't comprehend advanced things like innuendos.

"Professor, are you quite alright?" She bravely put her hand to Glynda's forehead. She acted as her team's support role after all, it was her job. "You look awfully red."

"Y-Yes, Miss Scarlatina." Glynda said abashedly as she stood up and offered her hand to Velvet. "Moreover, I should be the one asking you that. I went too far this time, please, forgive me."

This time it was Velvet's turn to go scarlet as she took Glynda's hand.

"Oh no, please." She denied with some hurried hand gestures. "I never was any good at dealing with criticism."

The two laughed awkwardly as they held hands, Glynda gripping her clipboard a little tighter and Velvet fiddling with the hem of her skirt. But Glynda remembered that she was in fact the teacher in this situation so she cleared her throat and tried again.

"In any case," She said. "We both might need to improve on a lot of things but we have plenty of time to spare... and if you would let me, I would like to see you blossom as a beautiful Huntress."

Velvet smiled and turned her face away as Glynda's neon, green eyes searched her for an answer, though Glynda knew exactly what it would be as she felt Velvet squeeze her hand.

"I'd love that, Professor."

Glynda allowed a rare, genuine smile to grace her stern features for a while before she checked her Scroll again for Velvet's statistics.

"Do you want to give it another try?" She asked. "Your Aura recovered faster than I thought, it's now in the high ambers."

Velvet's delight was clear on her wide eyed face as her ears perked right up and she held Glynda's hand to her chest.

"May I, Professor?" She asked eagerly. Glynda could almost imagine a little, fluffy, cotton tail twitching from side to side in anticipation behind the excited student.

"Of course, Velvet." Velvet's cheeks tinged pink again as she happily recognised the change of familiarity.

"I won't let you down!" Velvet told her as she scampered off to the starting area as Glynda hopped back down off the stage.

"You never do." She whispered.


	3. Ruby Rose and Lie Ren

Chapter 3

Ruby Rose and Lie Ren

On this calm, quiet, Tuesday evening, Ruby Rose was being even more annoying than usual. 'So what', you say? Under normal circumstances, Ren would think the same. He would be his normal, stoic self and divert all his energy and attention in to keeping Nora from killing him with a surprise piggyback ride.

Admittedly, the little puffs of air he kept hearing from the little red head at his side weren't very loud nor were they coming in his direction. In fact, it was the _infrequency_ of them that was driving him up the wall. Every few seconds, Ruby would blow her long bangs out of her face as they must've been tickling her nose from the way that they drooped over her right eye. But the fact that it was never a constant interval between Ruby's interventions was what had Ren's eye twitching.

He had at first gotten used to it being every few seconds, give or take a couple. But the universe had decided to quickly prove him wrong as Ruby then went an entire minute without blowing her hair away. It was like waiting for an inevitable hiccup that just didn't know when it would be ready. After that whole minute, Ren lost all hope that Ruby would ever stop fiddling with her hair.

"Ruby." Ren said and Ruby instantly looked over. It was rare for the boy to inquire about anything. "By any chance, do you need your hair cutting?"

"Oh, you noticed? Sorry about that." Ruby said sheepishly. "Yang said that she would take me in to Vale at the weekend, so I'll get it cut then. But I'm not too sure I want to go, I can be really fussy when it comes to my hair."

Ren's vibrant, though lacklustre eyes flicked to her hair once again to see just the basics of what she was talking about. Even though her hair was longer than he had ever seen it with the back settling below her shoulder line, some of the cuts that were made last time were just visible. It was clear to Ren that Ruby liked to keep her hair off the back of her neck and from curling in to her ears. Even though it was getting long in those areas, they were noticeably shorter than the hair on the top of her head. It didn't look like it got cut much at all as it was all swept down to one side.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Ren asked. "It'd save you a bit of money."

Ruby looked quizzical as she pulled her bangs down past her nose.

"You can cut people's hair?" She asked. "Like, for real?"

Ren shrugged.

"Jaune knits." Ren said. Was it really so surprising that he might have a set of skills she doesn't know about?

"He _what?!"_ She cried and instantly the two got a dirty look from the librarian and as their eyes met she harshly gestured for them to leave. Ren sighed but closed his book and obliged nonetheless, dragging Ruby with him. It wasn't like she was actually _doing_ her homework anyway.

He took her to Team JNPR's dorm where Nora was trying to persuade Jaune to do something and he kept looking to Pyrrha for help but she was too busy trying not to crack up to help him, though the conversation came to a halt when Ren and Ruby entered.

"It's rare for you two to be together." Pyrrha pointed out. "Special occasion?"

Ren looked to Ruby but she found a sudden interest in her boots as a little red tinge came to her cheeks.

"Something like that." He said as he moved past the three to his set of drawers. "Ruby, do you want Yang to be here?"

"Yes, please." She said quietly and he let her scamper off to her own dorm to fetch her sister.

Ren didn't see Ruby act so meekly very often. It happened the most when Weiss scolded her too hard but thanks to the fiery tempers of both Weiss and her sister, Ruby was growing a spine. Ren pulled out the tools he would need and was sure to set down a load of newspaper around the chair he set in front of the mirror to catch Ruby's hair.

She snuck back in to the room along with her sister who, unfortunately for Ruby, was one of the most eye catching people around.

"Man, I never thought I'd see the day Ruby went to a different hairdresser than the old man at the corner of our street." Yang was grinning from ear to ear but she still held her apprehensive sister's hand. She lead Ruby over to the chair and let her carefully take her seat by herself while Yang watched over her happily. Maybe Yang was a better sister than Ren gave her credit for. "Hey, can I take a picture if you start crying?"

"No, you can't Yang!" Ruby sulked but held on to her sister's welcoming hand regardless. Siblings will always tease each other.

This time Ren stepped up behind her and let Ruby calm down for a few moments before he asked the million dollar question.

"How would you like it?"

Ruby pointed out in detail exactly how she wanted it and it was fine with Ren, the more detail she provided, the closer the result would be to what she wanted.

Or that was how it was supposed to be until Ren messed up. He was so casual about doing her hair right that he had accidentally forgotten to clip in one of the longer guards on to the shaver but it was only when he had shaved a huge amount of hair off just behind her ear did he notice the monstrous error he had made.

"Ruby, close your eyes." He told her and she obliged. "You don't want hair in your eyes."

He remembered all the times he and Nora had fought as children and how whenever he had attempted to go for her hair, Nora fought back like her life was on the line. Glancing over to Yang who sat on the edge of Jaune's bed could've quite easily been the worst decision he's made in a while as she was staring right back at him. She had seen everything.

He waited for her to move, to clock him in the face or something but she didn't make a single move for him. Instead she raised her hand and drew her thumb across her throat. Ren swallowed.

But it was OK, Ren could save this. When he did part-time work at a hairdresser's, he was surprised at how many people wanted a "punk" style haircut and it usually started with something like this. So after a few more minutes of Ruby sitting blindly through a completely improvised haircut, Ren was finished. He brushed as much of the loose hair off the girl as he could and allowed her to open her eyes, preparing himself for the scolding of a lifetime. Never in his _wildest_ dreams would he expect that she actually _liked_ it.

"Wow!" She gasped despite his presumptions. "This is so cool!"

She eagerly ran her fingers through the thin hair on one side of her head but mussed up the hair that Ren had only thinned and trimmed on the top. She couldn't get it back in to position properly so Ren had to show her how to do it. It looked a little unkempt but Ren gave his word that the style was highly fashionable and suited her wonderfully.

"I'm not sure if Weiss will take it the same way though." He mumbled.

"Oh, Weiss' face will be _priceless!"_ She squealed as she quickly got up and scurried back over to her room for a few minutes.

"Thank god." Ren breathed in relief.

"I guess you could say that it was a _close shave_."

The entire room groaned at Yang's pun just as loudly as Weiss' shriek from across the hall.


	4. Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc

Chapter 4

Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc

* * *

**This chapter simultaneously as a bit of a sequel to my own fic Movie Night, which was also a YangXJaune fic. A few people were asking for a sequel though the majority of suggestions were for a smut chapter. I've still never tried to write smut and I have no idea how smut between Yang and Jaune would go. Most likely, there'd be a lot of slow progress and Jaune asking Yang if she was OK.**

**So disregarding that idea, I can deliver this chapter comfortably and without anyone getting hot and bothered.**

* * *

After Yang and Jaune had made out that one time on the stairs before being caught by Ozpin and Goodwitch a couple of months ago, Jaune had avoided her _profusely_ the entire time until Yang had gotten so angry with his behaviour that she had punched him so hard that she broke his nose and knocked him out.

She had been there in the infirmary when he had woken up a couple of hours later and she had confronted him about it. While she had been thinking that Jaune was furious with her for what someone might have seen as "taking advantage" of him had actually turned out to be that Jaune couldn't look her in the face without blushing from being reminded of how it felt to have her as his own, if even for just a little bit. He didn't like to be teased so viciously with something that he couldn't have.

She had asked him what it meant and he had quietly and almost dejectedly confessed his feelings. She had blushed stupidly hard, so much so that her head had began to spin. It had been a while since she had had to deal with a confession. Back at Signal the students didn't do much in the way of _practical_ combat training so they thought she was just a pretty face. Little did they know that she had the raw physical power to beat the shit out of any person that confessed to her blindly and hurt her feelings in the process.

Since starting at Beacon, sparring had become an almost daily occurrence so everyone found out quickly just how much of a monster she was. She hadn't had a single confession since entering Beacon and she liked it like that, she didn't want any unnecessary attention from half-hearted people.

But then there was Jaune. From the time that they had met, they had become friends quickly through Ruby and she had been given plenty of time to get used to Jaune's character. The only thing that she could see about him that could be described as bad would be that he can get big-headed pretty easily. But the little things he would get big-headed _over_ still made her smile. His latest ego flare had come from getting his first level 100 Pokémon in the most recent version. He was such a nerd and she _liked it_.

After the incident on the stairs, she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about Jaune in that kind of light. Making it so that they could give each other a different kind of happiness, so that Jaune would only give _her_ that goofy, embarrassed smile wasn't unpleasant to her at all.

So after a minute of awkward, rose-coloured silence in the infirmary, Yang had snuck her hand across to Jaune's and took a hold of it tenderly.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I really like you too."

Now, just finishing up their two month anniversary, on the stairs to their dorms, just like the night that started it all off, they kissed again.

* * *

**Why does this pair erupt from my fingertips so damn easily though?**


	5. Cinder Fall and Blake Belladonna

Chapter 5

Cinder Fall and Blake Belladonna

**So I had no ideas for this pair on the actual date it was supposed to be out (3/3/14) so I left it until I had better inspiration thus this chapter. I'll continue with the fic a day thing though, they'll just be a day out of sync.**

**Supermarket AU anyone?**

"Oh, where's my Blakey?" Cinder cooed as she covered her eyes for a few seconds. It was long enough for the brow of the baby in her trolley to furrow in confusion but the child's eyes lit up once again when Cinder pulled her hands away with a big smile on her face. "There she is!"

Her daughter, Blake, gurgled happily in her chair and thumped her hands repeatedly on the back of her mother's hands. Blake's little denim dungaree combo with a red t-shirt looked inexplicably cute if Cinder said so herself. Her already ebony hair wasn't quite long enough to allow the use of a bow that she so longed to put in her daughter's hair. There was also the issue with Cinder being incredibly protective over her baby's head. After a bump with a door frame Cinder had become adamant that all hard corners need to have bubble-wrap taped to them so that little Blakey couldn't hurt herself again. This mama bear ode extended even in to headwear. Items that fit too tightly on her little snookums' head are a definite no-no, so it was a miracle when she found the sweetest, little, straw, cowboy hat to match her dungarees.

As the two moved around the supermarket, Cinder was sure to always keep one hand on the trolley. She had tried to cross the width of the aisle once to pick something up but Blake did _not_ like seeing the entire length of the scary aisle filled with strangers. She had made a whining noise that Cinder knew meant that she was going to start crying any minute. Blake liked it much better when her eyes were filled with just the sight of her young, pretty mother smiling down on her.

When Cinder had reached up on to a higher shelf to pick down a few cans of beans Blake gurgled again when her mother's baggy tank top swayed by her nose and tickled it. Every little noise her daughter made was like music to Cinder's ears, she could only dream of the day that Blake would sing for the first time. She wouldn't be surprised if she cried, she was tearing up just thinking about it. But Blake had bigger things on her mind. The tickle on her nose hadn't disappeared and with being less than a year old, she wasn't so smart as to take her hands off her mother's and wipe the itch away. Oh no, she let it progress in to a full blown sneeze. A sneeze that blew all the snot that had gathered for a while straight down her face in streams and her eyes went wide in astonishment.

"Aww, did you sneeze all over yourself, honey?" Cinder giggled as she rummaged in her purse for the tissues. "Let's clean you up, baby."

Blake grimaced and tried to pull away from her mother as she brought the wet wipe to her face but the seat restricted her. Her little princess grumbled in annoyance and squeezed her eyes shut tight but it was done before she even realised. Cinder booped her on the nose and they continued down a few more aisles.

A couple of particularly shiny or bright products caught Blake's curious eyes and she made little grabby motions towards the things she wanted to see. Cinder was perfectly fine take time and showing her them since they didn't have any frozens to pick up. Blake seemed to have a ball in the condiments aisle thanks to all the brightly coloured spice bottles and sauce mix pouches. Cinder laughed when Blake took a particular interest to Uncle Ben, she held the pouch at different lengths to try and make sense of it and her little hairless eyebrows furrowed but she gave up once she dropped the packet in to the trolley. Cinder didn't mind getting the packet, maybe she could show Ozpin her little discovery once they got home. Cinder had to ponder for a moment why she still called him Ozpin even though they were married.

They moved to the tills soon enough and it took a while to unload their trolley on to the conveyor belt but the grey haired woman manning this particular station was eager to help her and bagged the items she scanned while Cinder uploaded their trolley.

"My, she looks just like you!" The cashier chirped and she only had to glance for her to see that Blake was staring at the new person. The woman smiled at Blake and waved exaggeratedly. "Hello, hello."

"I was surprised when her hair started growing like that." Cinder told her. "Mine was blonde until I was about five. She definitely has my eyes though."

When the cashier looked back to the baby, she realised it was true, the wide golden eyes of Blake matched Cinder's own fiery eyes perfectly. Cinder wasn't too sure what Blake might have got from Ozpin, god forbid it was his coffee addiction. Cinder knew how many fillings the man had and he wasn't even 25, he even hated the dentist. Blake as in for a rough time if she went down that route. Hopefully she'd have a sense of style like her mother.

Cinder thanked the cashier as she paid and put the bags back in the trolley as they moved outside towards the family car.

"Shall Mama take you back home?" She asked as she wiped at Blake's eyes when the child started to yawn and rub at them. "Do you want a nap, honey?"

"Mmm." Blake grumbled. "Mma... ma."

Cinder almost instantly fainted.


	6. Blake Belladonna and Glynda Goodwitch

Chapter 6

Blake Belladonna and Glynda Goodwitch

Blake enjoyed her quiet time in the library. There was no one to bump in to her, no one to talk too loudly and most of all, no one to bother her. Blake was thankful that her team mates realised that because of who she was she needed her own personal alone time. Even Weiss could be just as invasive of Blake's personal space as the Rose – Xiao Long sisters, especially when she was telling someone off; she had a tendency to push her finger to within an inch of her victim's nose.

Blake didn't want to have to deal with any of that for a few hours as she leisurely read her time away. The current series she was reading, the "On Deck" series was a new one that she found to be quite interesting. Not only did the characters show realistic growth and entirely human thoughts but the pirate setting was accurate and enthralling. Not to mention that the lesbian, sex scenes were hot and heavy but she chose not to focus on that, lest she get teased relentlessly by her team mates like when they found her "Ninjas of Love" book.

She had just finished up reading the first book in this new series, "Girls on Deck" and was reading the sneak preview of the next instalment "Lasses on Deck" in the back of the book. She had enjoyed the first book much more than she had originally anticipated. Ninjas were more her flow, but she figured it wouldn't hurt her to give the second one a shot.

Closing the book once she was done she stiffly got up out of her seat and stretched her back out. Her ears fluttered in reflex and she almost got a little worried as to whether someone had seen them, but then she remembered that she had stopped wearing her bow months ago and there was absolutely no difference in her day to day life. Just the way she liked it.

Blake navigated the maze of shelves carefully, looking through each section thoroughly. The librarian here wasn't very attentive apart from being adamant about everyone being quiet. Blake wondered if Ozpin would pay her to go through the entire library and sort out these damned bookshelves. It would take her a while, but books were something she was passionate about, she could spare the time. She had tried a couple of times before to sort out a few of the shelves but it had proved to be a much bigger task that required a lot more time than just her lunch break or a spare hour she got away from her team. It was during her time attempting to sort out the shelves when she had found the "On Deck" series so her time wasn't completely fruitless.

Once again she found the shelf where she had picked the book up from. Thanks to her, this particular section was all in order. However she quickly regretted where she had relocated the series to. The roves around the grounds of Beacon Academy were very tall and it naturally made the rooms inside very tall too. The building must have been around for a long time and the shelves looked like they had been around just as long so they too, were impractically high.

The "On Deck" series was right at the top of the shelves, well out of Blake's reach. She got the first one down fairly simply by jumping and incorporating a little bit of her Shadow Semblance to get that extra boost, but she would need a lot more hang time in order to put a book back. That method was now out of the question.

The step ladder was Blake's only other option so she peeked around the edge of the bookshelf and luckily spied the step ladder down the next aisle. Usually the tool was kept near the front desk which meant having to ask permission to use it, but considering which books she was going to pick out, she'd much prefer to have as little human interaction as possible. Placing the step ladder underneath the place she needed to be, she ascended a couple of steps. There was still a step spare at the very top but she didn't want to go on to it without someone spotting her. She was fast in terms of reflexes but not stupid.

But even with the step ladder she was too far away from the books just out of reach. Her tip toes brought her to just the bottom of the shelf but she had no extra room to stretch. She sighed but just as she brought her arm back down, another arm raised high in to the air. The slender, long fingered hand reached straight past where she was and deftly picked down her "Lasses on Deck" as well as the third book in the quadrilogy, "Ladies on Deck".

"You have excellent taste, Miss Belladonna." The woman said as she swapped the book in Blake's hand for the one she needed.

"Ah, thank you very much." Blake looked up in to the face of the person she least expected. "_Professor Goodwitch?"_

"Don't be so surprised, Miss Belladonna." She said as she tapped the book in Blake's hand as she put the other one back stealthily. "You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover."

Surprisingly Blake blushed under the bright eyes of the teacher. Whether Goodwitch was talking about Blake being a Faunus or the book's sex scenes, she didn't know but she felt oddly _exposed_ when the Professor looked at her, like she could see straight through her.

"I-I didn't think you would like this sort of book, Professor." Blake asked bravely as she suddenly felt she had to fight for her dominance on this small step ladder.

Glynda's chest brushed against her own as the older woman chuckled.

"I don't." She said. "At least not _officially_. I'll be sure not to spoil anything if we meet again like this."

Glynda then winked at her and hopped away from the stepladder.

"Don't be late for my next class, Miss Belladonna."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Professor."

* * *

**So I think I like Glynda being the sexy-teacher-you-can't-have in this one rather than dorky, glasses girl in Velvet's chapter. Thoughts?**


	7. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren

Chapter 7

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren

* * *

**OK super late with this one, as inspiration for the girls' dresses didn't want to appear. But at last they're here and I'm finally finished with RWBYRSWeek.**

* * *

It was rare that Beacon held any kind of celebratory occasion. The students were expected to be exceptional at all times and many of them were. If they were to hold a party for every time a student broke a record in any class or training assignment, there'd be so many parties no one would get anything done. But this time it was different, this party wasn't because the students' work had paid off, it was because they were doing it so diligently without complaint.

Ozpin had told them that there were numerous "uprisings" amongst the students in the past years of Beacon Academy's existence. Ren had wondered at this point if he meant that the students had rebelled against the teachers for being given such strenuous tasks but Ozpin had assured them that that wasn't the case. The students who were much like themselves had grown cocky as their Aura grew and their limitations as people became less and less. This ultimately caused high tensions between the students and outbreaks of violence were almost every day occurrences. It eventually grew to such an extent that the existence of an unofficial "leaderboard" came about, where the students would take part in underground fighting tournaments in order to improve their rank and hopefully stand at the top and declare themselves as the strongest. The "tradition" died out over the years and the faculty was eventually able to move in and put a stop to it altogether. The next year of peace that they had, was their current one.

Beacon had decided to give the students a reward the faculty felt that they deserved; a _dance_. The majority of the girls had cheered at this outcome much to the irritation of the boys. Ren had even overheard a boy in the first five seconds of the announcement say that he wasn't going, that he had _better_ things to do with his time. Ren wasn't particularly bothered either way about attending or not. He could see the pros and cons quite easily. But in the end, as he sat on the edge of his bed, he realised it didn't matter, he'd get dragged along anyway if Nora wanted to go.

Jaune sat behind him, leaning on his back as Ren did his. They had both opted for simple suits. Ren's was black with a hot, pink tie that Nora had insisted he wear because "it matched his eyes". Ren didn't argue, he didn't have a tie and Nora was kind enough to pick one out for him so he figured it would be rude not to wear it. Jaune is his navy, blue, pinstripe suit sighed and rubbed his face for what must've been the hundredth time. He fiddled with the tips of his golden tie in agitation, or that was what Ren suspected, there was also the possibility that Jaune new if he messed his tie up enough Pyrrha would have to step in to his comfort zone in order to fix it. He was so hopeless.

But luckily the boys didn't have to wait too much longer as a voice called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Reeeen~~" Nora called. "Are you guys ready?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged but stood up none the less to face the door.

"Yeah." He called back. "All set on our end."

In the next few moments the bathroom door opened and the boys had a hard time comprehending what they were seeing. Both of them had gone the whole hog on this one. Pyrrha wore a long, smooth, white dress with a golden sash over her right shoulder that came down and looped near her left hip. The pale material complemented her tan skin beautifully, it really wouldn't be hard to assume that she was royalty from some far away land and just as Ren suspected, she instantly spied Jaune's crooked tie.

She stepped right up to him and curled her slender fingers around it. It was unfortunate for Jaune that he got a pretty clear view of her bountiful cleavage when watching her fix his tie.

She had also uncharacteristically let her hair down and gone to a lot of trouble to curl it in to little, crimson ringlets. When Jaune plucked up the courage to actually look her in the eye, he was quickly mesmerised by the transformation the tigress had undergone.

However, Ren found that he was having trouble pulling his eyes away from his childhood friend. Her gleaming, silvery dress looked incredible as it clung tightly to her well built torso, almost like latex. But at the waist she also wore a turquoise petticoat so that she could still walk with her long, driven strides. Her matching, silver, princess gloves almost looked like gauntlets.

Nora's own girlish fingers reached up and tucked a lock of her swept back hair behind her ear as she uncharacteristically shifted her weight from foot to foot in timidity. In the couple of times that Ren saw her actually meet his eyes he managed to spot that she had used subtle dustings of eyeliner and eye shadow, making her dazzling eyes seem all that much brighter.

"How do I look?" She finally asked as she looked at the floor.

Ren took her hand and she looked up at him hopefully.

"You look positively radiant."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading through all of these. I had a good time making them but I still need to work on my timekeeping a little more. Blast me a review if you have something to mention, it's always good to here from the readers.**


End file.
